Seven Days: A Body Switch Sidestory
by Wherever Girl
Summary: It was a burden to bare... ironically, I wasn't the one to bare it.
1. Day One

…

…

…

Where do I begin with the explanation behind this idea? It's just one of those crazy, random, unbelievable ideas that pop into my mind when I'm at my most stressed-out point, and since my parole officer has been keeping an eye on me, I must relieve my stress with my hobby of writing, using any idea that comes to mind.

Having been lacking inspiration and being too lazy to re-write some of my other stories, I just decided to read a story and see if I could come up with a one-shot derived from it… Instead, I got an idea for a 7-shot! Count 'em, SEVEN!

What could a story that's longer than a one-shot but shorter than a series be about? Well, it comes from my story, _Body Switch_, deriving from the last couple chapters. So read on and keep your sanity in a secured position because this just may be the most mind-boggling thing you've ever read… if you're one of few people who don't think anything I've ever written is such.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, and I refuse to mention such a horrid truth repeatedly through THIS scenario.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I had thought I had escaped the cruel reality I came from, when I first entered this world believed to be a mere fantasy. I had thought that it was all a dream when I first came here, but turns out it was a dream come true- a world where cartoons actually existed, and where certain people from reality had a way of entering such a realm. Where the horrors of the real-world was something everyone thought were fictional, and where good always triumphed over evil. Where you never had a dull moment because there were always friends to take you on wacky adventures, and everywhere you went there was a new journey waiting for you. I thought to myself, _This is real… This is my escape from reality… This is my destiny… my dream. _

Little did I know this dream was going to be a nightmare, for unbeknownst to my friends and I, a piece of reality followed us into this world, and reminded me that- no matter how long I stayed- the place I was born in did exist, and I could never escape it… no matter how hard I tried.

I didn't want it to be true, I wanted to think that it was all a nightmare, but it wasn't. Somehow… I don't know… in some way, _she_ found out the secret- a wretched female being that had attached me to a bungee cord so that whenever she sent me over the edge, I would spring back up for her to do it again. This she-beast had a habit back in our world of making my reality an unbearable place to live… and now it appears she has plans to do the same with this world- this sanctuary I had come to love.

And it wasn't easy to take all this in AND be pregnant at the same time with someone else's kid.

Oh, I'm sorry, did I lose you on that last part?

Let me explain. My name is Wherever Girl (WG for short). In reality, I am named Astrid Southerland. I have two aliases so no one from reality or the tooniverse can track me down… Why am I telling you this? Because, my dear friend, this is Fan-Fiction, where something like this can easily be interpreted as make-believe. My friends, Tracker and Fangface the Second (FF2 as we call him), came across this world long ago, and have been traveling it ever since.

One day, we met a couple producers who were having trouble with their cartoon-characters and some OC they claimed some fans (aka, us) made up. Listening to how the characters have been griping at who's life sucked more, we decided to help by having all the characters switch bodies with one another, just to see what it was like… all the while send them in a goofy situation. Little did we know that this was a start of a chain of events that was part of our fate… but that's a whole other story- a whole LOT of other stories, actually, since it took 3 different authors to tell them.

During our mishap, Tracker, FF2, and I discovered that we could fuse with our cartoon-counterparts/OC: Kasandra/Hunter, Kite/Kitefang, and Brielle, do to all of us being cartoon-brids- a combination of toon-and-reality… and somehow, when we fused, we ended up looking like anime-characters. Why, we had no idea. But it was pretty cool.

Unfortunately, during our fusion, Kasandra/Hunter and Brielle happened to be pregnant, and when they became part of Tracker and I, we ended up carrying their kids… even AFTER we split. The kids ended up in our stomachs, though were unaffected as Edwin informed us, claiming that the fusion would leave no affect on the infants, and that fusing again would safely put them back in their mother's stomachs.

Kasandra got her baby back… but to some sick asshole injecting Brielle with vampire blood and putting a virus in her system, which would possibly hurt her child-to-be… and guess what that meant? _I was stuck with her kid for a week!_

Now, I couldn't be mad at Brielle, since she was looking after her child and I knew that- due to a tragic incident that involved her entire family being slaughtered- she would be a wreck if she lost her first-born child, so I decided to help her out. She already went through hell watching her parents and older sister die, being raised by a werewolf-hunter, having to travel on her own for so long, and all the while trying to shake said hunter because he kept stalking her AND trying to kill our werewolf friends… so I had to cut her a break somewhere.

The FATHER on the other hand… he wasn't getting off so easily, considering he was the one who got her pregnant in the first place! Upon hearing news that I was pregnant with his kid, I immediately fainted out of shock… and then chased after him with a machete, threatening to shut down his reproductive system in the most painful way possible. I was pissed at him even when Brielle was pregnant! …Okay, sure, they were married and it happens… But it still aggravated me! And now that I had to carry his kid, I felt a loathing toward him, and had doubt that it would cease…

But that was before SHE came along.

I had encountered her in a hallway at the studios, and somehow she found out about the fusion/pregnancy incident, and- believe it or not- she was more pissed than I was. But she didn't try to kill the father… no, she just thought _pushing me down a flight of stairs and forcing me to have an_ _abortion_ would be better! She would have succeeded too, if Silver (FF2's newfound werewolf-half) hadn't caught me, and mauled her until she went back to reality.

At that moment, I had forgotten my rage, having it been replaced by my care for this child that wasn't mine… I had even referred to it as 'my' baby, despite I knew otherwise. But the way she had threatened it, having called it an abomination, it was as if I had been overcome with maternal instinct, wanting to defend it- especially since I had promised Brielle I would take care of it until we could get it back into her own stomach. I didn't even care that Puggsy was the father anymore- I just wanted to make sure it was safe.

My rage toward the bitch was nothing compared to his, I found out, once we told everyone about what she tried to do to me and the child. I had seen him ticked off, pissed, annoyed, irritated, and aggravated… but upon hearing that someone tried to kill his child, there was a fury in his eyes that could not be defined, a loathing in his expression that outmatched my own, as if HE suddenly wanted to chase after someone with a machete, or worse.

After seeing such anger on his face, I could no longer loathe him for getting Brielle (and, in a way, me) pregnant. He cared about his kid, as much as Brielle and I, and was going to be a good dad taking care of his son-or-daughter to be.

And I was going to make sure I took care of it for the next seven days… and make sure my sister stayed away.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Day One: Half an hour after the attack._

"There's no sign of her anywhere." Tracker told me as we sat in our room in the apartment complex. The producers decided to give us our own place to stay, as gratitude for taking out Marcus. "She's probably still in the real-world,"

I gave a small nod, sitting there with my knees pulled up to my chest, staring at the quilted bed-spread I sat on.

She put an arm around me. "It's going to be okay, WG. We'll find her, and make sure she doesn't pull anything like this again,"

I wanted to believe her… but I couldn't. My sister always had some way of getting to me and getting my nerves shot. But I simply replied, "I know… Silver probably scared her off pretty good, so she probably won't want to come back." I doubted my statement, knowing that it would take more than a cartoon-werewolf to scare Jennifer off. Heck, it would take more than an armada to keep her away!

Tracker patted me on the back. "Get some sleep. You'll need to rest your nerves while you're pregnant with Pugs' kid."

I rolled my eyes. "It's bad enough my sister paid a visit, Track. You don't need to bring up THAT unspeakable subject."

She chuckled. "Sorry, but you may want to get used to it. Everyone knows it, so it's likely to get brought up."

"Not if they see me carrying my machete,"

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "You and your psychotic nature. I'm surprised Jennifer wasn't scared to approach you,"

We lied down in our beds. Tracker fell asleep, but with my mind cluttered at the moment, there was no way I was about to dose off soon.

Day one… and already I was hoping this week would end.


	2. Day Two

_Day Two: Early in the morning…_

I sat up, feeling queasy, and headed toward the bathroom, nausea sweeping over me with every step I took. It was only 4:30 AM, and it didn't help that I didn't fall asleep until 2… so I could already tell this day was off to a good start (note my sarcasm there). I went over to the toilet, looking downward. _This can't be morning-sickness… _I thought as I stared into the clear water in the bowl. _Brielle was maybe, what, only two weeks pregnant when we fused, and the symptoms don't normally show until maybe after a month or tw-_

"BLAAUURGLE!"

Upon hearing the deafening sound of my vomiting, Tracker raced into the room. "WG! Are you alright?" she gasped.

"Oh, I'm just (hurk)" I began, but with a *blaurgh*, I puked again. "…dandy! I'm hurling to beat the" *blurglugle* "band and… when the heck did I eat that? (hup)" *baurrgargle*

Tracker got me a glass of water, sitting beside me and helping hold my hair back. I continued to upchuck for another five minutes, until nothing but bile came out. "You think it might be morning sickness?" Tracker asked, handing me the water to rinse out my mouth.

"It can't be," I said, then gurgled the water, spitting it into the sink. "Brielle couldn't have been that pregnant, otherwise the symptom would have shown before."

My co-authoress rubbed her chin. "Did she know exactly how far along she was?"

"No… but look how small my stomach is!" I lifted my shirt a bit, showing that my belly had barely begun to bulge. "She was probably three weeks along, at the most! I mean, face it Track- she and I are pretty tiny girls. If she were farther along, Puggsy would have found out on his own."

"Lets go to the hospital later, just to find out. Maybe we could find out how far along Kassy is, too."

"Why would we do that?"

Tracker just shrugged. "I just want to know when my OC will be having her child- it's almost like I'm an aunt or something."

"She said she got the results back, when I met up with her during the body-switch scenario. It said she was just over a month along, almost two months."

"I guess that means she'll probably have her baby first. I'm so excited!"

"I'll be excited when this baby's out of my stomach,"

Tracker chuckled. "That's what every pregnant woman says."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, only they have their OWN kids. …I'm going down to the cafeteria,"

"It's not even 5 AM yet!"

"Doesn't matter. I'm hungry, and these pregnancy cravings get out of control if I don't satisfy them soon." I walked out of the room, hearing Tracker laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Turns out I wasn't the only one hungry so early in the morning, because I saw Hunter down in the cafeteria, sitting at a table with a tray piled with basically everything from the buffet. "Morning, WG. What woke you up so early?" she asked.

"An inescapable urge to vomit. I came down here to get something to eat." I walked along… realizing my statement was an oxymoron within itself.

Hunter chuckled. "Must be morning sickness."

I piled waffles, pancakes, scrambled eggs, a handful of bacon, and muffins on my tray, drowning almost everything in syrup, and grabbing a carton of orange juice, joining Hunter. "That's hard to believe. Brielle is hardly a month along, I bet…"

Hunter took a bite out of some sausage. "Mm-mm. Not from what her results said. Turns out she's a week ahead of me- two months along."

"SPHSTHCH!"

…That last outburst was my spewing out my orange juice out of surprise. Hunter glared at me, patiently wiping some of it off her face, and I guarantee that if I wasn't pregnant, she would have pummeled me on the spot. "Nice," she sneered.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I can't believe she's that far along, I mean…" I looked at my flat stomach once more. "Nothing's even showing! As small as Brielle and I are, there would have been some sort of bulge! …Right?"

Hunter chuckled. "You don't know too much about pregnancy, do you? Trust me, girl, I was pregnant with TWINS, but I didn't realize it in the first two months until I started feeling sick. The symptoms show more than the stomach first. …I mean, didn't you notice what it looked like in the ultrasound?"

I thought back to it… though I didn't recall much since I had blacked out upon the realization… but I did remember seeing a small shape curled up on the screen. Lacking knowledge of the stages of pregnancy, I had thought that it took shape after three weeks or so. I looked down at my stomach once more, wondering what shape the baby would be in after this week.

"I guess I should have paid more attention in biology last year," I said, then my eyes widened. "I just realized something. I can't go back to the real-world if I'm pregnant!"

"Well, no… I don't see why you would want to, if some creep just-" Hunter began.

"Who said I wanted to? This is great!"

Hunter eased back, probably shocked at seeing the huge smile on my face. "You… don't want to go back to your home in the real-world?"

I scoffed. "Are you nuts? All that waits for me there are my dumbass sisters who like to torment me, and my parents are hardly home… Coming to the tooniverse is basically the best thing that's ever happened to me, and now I have a good excuse to stay here rather than go home at the end of every day! Heck, if I wanted to, I'd carry this baby the whole nine months!"

"Huh boy, WG, I think your hormones are acting up. …You gonna eat your breakfast, or can I have it?"

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot I had food in front of me,"

I continued eating, feeling a bit happy. Maybe being a surrogate mom wasn't going to be so bad after-

*blaurgh!*

"Aw, and the janitor just finished mopping the floor…" Hunter commented.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After finishing part of the breakfast I managed to keep down, I walked through the lobby, heading outside. The apartment-complex had a backyard garden you could walk through, and I decided to take advantage of being up early and watching the sunrise, taking in the calm, still, quiet morning. After all that had happened in the past two days, it was good to have a little serenity.

*snap*

I paused, hearing a twig break, and I spun around, seeing someone standing behind some bushes. I quietly drew my knife, then snuck over. "Alright, whoever you are, step out! I'm pregnant, and I got a knife!" I warned.

"Take it easy, WG, it's just me," FF2 said, stepping out.

"FF2? What are you doing out here so early? And… were you following me?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, and no, I wasn't… Silver was."

I arched an eyebrow. "Silver?"

"Yeah. He woke up hearing you vomiting this morning, and saw you leaving the building and wanted to make sure you were alright… all the while make sure no psychos jumped you."

I rolled my eyes. "How nice, my co-author is my body-guard."

He scoffed. "You have to admit, it's not a good idea to go out walking on your own after a psycho-attack… especially in the tooniverse. There's a villain around every corner."

We walked around the corner, where we saw the Cobra Queen sitting at a table with a cup of coffee. "Oh, no, not YOU brats again," the villainess hissed, then got up and left. "Whatever you two plan on pulling, leave me out of it!"

I looked at FF2, chuckling. "You sure called that one." I commented.

"I guess I did… but I'm serious, WG. You should be careful- otherwise Brielle might kill you if she finds out you're putting her baby through pre-child endangerment. …I'd say Puggsy would try the same thing, but his wife would probably beat him to the punch." FF2 told me.

"She'd have to wait until the child was back in her stomach. …Huh, another advantage to being pregnant: no one can hurt me." I looked around. "I wonder where Fangpuss is…"

FF2 rolled his eyes. "C'mon, lets go back inside, before you get any more bad ideas,"

0o0o0o0o0o0

I met up with Brielle later that day. "So, how's my child?" she asked.

"Aside from it causing me to upchuck everything I've eaten in the past week, it's doing pretty good." I replied.

"Got the morning sickness, huh?"

"Yeah… can't wait until you get it back. And I didn't know you were two months along!"

"Of course- didn't you pay attention to the ultrasound, or were you too busy trying to strangle my husband with its cord?"

I shrugged. "Give me a break- the hormones were acting up."

"Riiiiiiight."

We walked on, seeing Puggsy down the hall. He nodded at Brielle, looked at me, then walked off without saying a word.

"So… exactly how DOES he feel about me carrying your guys' kid?" I asked Brielle.

Brielle was quiet for a moment, until she replied, "He's still… a bit uneasy about it. I mean, any husband would be, right, if some other woman was carrying his wife's baby rather than his wife?"

"I guess… unless you're one of those sterile couples who want a kid, and have another woman be a surrogate mom for them." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Though… neither of you guys aren't sterile, as we can easily tell…"

Brielle patted me on the back. "Well, I still appreciate it, and I'm sure Pugs does too. Plus, this week will be over before you know it, so it will be as if it never happened at all…"

*Blugurgle!*

Brielle cringed, looking at the mess on the carpet. "…Unless we have some stains for evidence,"

0o0o0o0o0o0

I went to the library later (The complex seemed to have everything, apparently). There were a few other people in there, like Sue Chang and Sally Boyd, so I wasn't exactly alone. It was getting dark and I planned on finding a book to read, looking across the shelves for a good story. _Nancy Drew… Hardy Boys… Percy Jackson… Captain Underpants… Garfield… Cirque Du Freak… Goosebumps… _I pondered, and found a book titled, _The Dagger Key._

"You'd better be careful with her baby…" a voice told me, and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a figure dressed in black.

I turned to face them, but they had vanished.

I looked around, but there was no trace, and no one else in the library seemed to have seen anything. Feeling a bit uneasy, I quickly left the library and headed back to my room, making sure to lock the door behind me.


	3. Day Three

_Day Three: Sometime in the afternoon…_

I had decided to take a walk through the woods, Silver accompanying me, Fangface and Hunter not too far behind as well. I had spent most of the day inside the building, reading books or writing on the computer, until I noticed the batch of trees located across the street from the complex, a set of mountains not too far in the distance, and immediately felt like taking a walk. FF2, however, still believed I should have company in my condition- and after the startling incident last night in the library, I had to agree.

Hunter decided she needed to get out as well, and wherever she went, Fangface went. I had asked Brielle if she wanted to join us, but she had to meet Edwin for a check-up on the virus- he claimed she needed to take at least three doses of medicine every other day for three days in order to flush it out of her system completely.

I had asked Kim, but she was busy running after her son, William, when he was trying to fly on BF's solar-surfer, Kite right behind her; Biff was off visiting his friend/love interest, Gin, at her college; Tracker was with Martin, trying to find out where Vincent had gone, all the while set up lookout points in case Jennifer ever returned; Fangpuss was still pissed at me for switching him with Charlie the cat… and punching his lights out for a few cracks he had made the other day; Alyx was studying ahead for when she went back to Hogwarts at the end of the summer; …and basically every other character was avoiding the authors after the body-switch mishap.

I figured I would just tag along with Hunter and Fangface, until Silver came running up to us at the door. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, out of breath.

Ten minutes later, here we were. "So… how you feeling today?" he asked me, trying to start a conversation.

I shrugged. "I'm alright. Didn't get sick much today- been craving like crazy, though."

"(grr) I know how you feel. Ever since I became a werewolf, everything's changed. My senses are stronger, I've had a more open mind- guess it's because I have another brain now- and I've been hungry a lot more often."

I chuckled. "You sure you didn't get pregnant, too?"

He snickered. "If I did, Kite would have a LOT of explaining to do- mostly within the laws of science."

"Ah, it's the toon-world. Logic doesn't apply too much here…" I paused, looking over. "Hey, what's that?"

Silver followed my gaze. "Ooh, ooh, what?"

I walked through a tall patch of grass, finding a clear pond on the other side. A weeping willow slanted over it on the other side, cat-tails sprouted here and there along the edges, a few lillypads floated outward, and a large rock perfect for sitting was set in front. The sunlight reflected and glittered on the water, as dragonflies zipped by.

"Look at this spot…" I said, amazed. "It's beautiful,"

"I'll say," Silver agreed, looking around. "I wonder if anyone else knows about it?"

I sat down on a rock, taking in all the scenery. It was so calm and peaceful, and all the while glorious, as if it was a place made for anyone seeking peace and quiet, wanting to take a load off their mind and just… relax. I smiled, easing back, and Silver sat next to me. Neither of us said anything, listening to the occasional croaking of frogs or buzzing of insects or chirping of birds, looking down at our reflections, seeing a couple small fish swim through them… and I noticed Silver moving his arm over my shoulders.

"Hey, Silver! WG! Where'd ya'll go?" we heard Hunter call, and Silver quickly retracted his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, where'd you go?" Fangface repeated.

We got up and ran back through the grass, catching up to them. "Sorry, we wandered off the trail," I told them.

"Better be careful if you do, ya'll never know what might happen in these woods," Hunter told us.

_Or what almost happened… _I thought, giving Silver a glance.

"(grr) C'mon, lets head back," Silver said, and I sensed a bit of disappointment in his voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0

That event stuck in my mind the rest of the day, and I decided to meet back up with Silver later that evening. I didn't exactly know why he was trying to pull what he tried to pull, but I wanted to find out… though I couldn't ask right away, knowing I wouldn't get a straight answer- instead, I planned on drawing him into it, getting him to admit it without knowing I was questioning it.

…I just wish I was clever enough to know how to do it.

I found him in the hallway alone, and casually walked up to him. "Hey, anything going on?" I asked.

He shook his head, not saying a word.

Ah, the old silent treatment… how I was going to get through it without annoying him as a result, I never knew. Back in the real-world when someone did this, I would keep talking to them until they either strayed off or told me to back off… With Silver, I didn't want that to be the result.

So, I tried a more direct approach. "I'm hungry. Lets go down to the kitchen," I said, hooking my arm with his and pulling him along.

"Hey, whoa!" he gasped. "But… I'm not hungry…"

*gurgle* his stomach said otherwise.

He gave me a sheepish look and I chuckled, and we ran down into the kitchen. "C'mon, we'll find something," I said, as we searched through the cabinets. I pulled out a carton of eggs and fried us up a couple.

Silver had a taste… and spit them out. "No offense… but I doubt that as food," he said, then grabbed a pot and a couple cans of soup.

I took a sip… and spewed it out. "Not quite edible for me, either…"

I whipped out a jar of pickles, and he took a bite. "Call an ambulance… I think one of my tastebuds just died."

He cooked up a hotdog. After a bite, I threw it out the door. "And STAY out!"

We searched around the kitchen, looking for something to satisfy our hunger. We opened the freezer, seeing a bag of fish-fingers, fries, ice-cream, and custard. We both exchanged looks, getting a couple crazy ideas…

"Ever had French fries with a frosty?" I asked him.

"Ever have fish-fingers with custard?" he asked in response.

After some preparations, our snacks were served. We snuck them out of the kitchen and up to our rooms, trying to keep in our laughs, knowing we'd be busted if anyone caught us during our kitchen-raid. I followed him into his room, where we set down our two frosties, bowl of custard, and plate full of fish-fingers and fries, dipping them into the desserts, turning on the TV which was showing the movie, _Date Night._

By the scene where Steve Carrel crashed his car and got it stuck on a taxi, we were practically dying of laughter. "I love this movie!" I said between laughs, tears coming to my eyes.

"Yeah… p-pass me a soda, before I choke on my fingers," he replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time the movie had ended and our snacks were finished, it was almost midnight, and I was starting to dose off. "Silver?" I said to him.

"Yeah, WG?" he replied, sounding tired as well.

"You sure know how to make pregnancy fun,"

He snorted, putting an arm around me. "What can I say? (grr) I just have that way with women,"

I scoffed, lying my head on his shoulder, and that's all I remembered before I slipped off into a long, dreamless sleep.


	4. Day Four

_Day Four: The Next Morning_

I got up early again, feeling the morning sickness coming on… and it was going to be heavier than last time. I bolted toward the bathroom, which seemed like miles away, and vomit had already come up and started dribbling out of my mouth. I finally threw open the door and puked… and I couldn't stop, couldn't even breath, watching as chunks of everything in my digestive system poured out in a yellow-orange paste… and suddenly it turned red. I was vomiting blood.

I tried forcing myself to stop, but it kept pouring out of my mouth until the toilet was overflowing. When it finally ceased, I felt dizzy, seeing all sorts of colorful-but-bland shapes spinning around me, and I felt as if I was going to puke again… _What's going on? _I demanded, grabbing onto the sink and looking at my paled face in the mirror, seeing blood on my chin and dripping down the front of my shirt. _I shouldn't be throwing up like this… what did I do wrong?_

*splash*

I froze, feeling a wetness dribbling down my legs, and I looked down, seeing that I was now standing in a puddle of water. _No… no this can't be… it's too soon! _"Tracker! FF2!" I screamed, running for the door, pulling at the handle, but it wouldn't open. "Brielle! Someone! Call a doctor! Help! The baby! It's-"

There was a small thud, followed by crying, and I looked down… seeing a bloodied infant, attached to a cord, lying before my feet…

And I screamed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I shot up, breathing heavily, soaked in sweat, tears running down my eyes as I had been crying in my sleep. I was shaking,_ trembling_, from the nightmare I had just had… and I felt as if I was going to vomit again, but I didn't want to- not after the vision I just had.

I looked around, seeing that I was still in Silver's room, the werewolf slumped against me, heavily breathing, his tail flicking a couple times as he let out soft growls (obviously dreaming). I stood up slowly, grabbing a pillow and having him lie on it, while I went to use the bathroom. My head was still locked on the nightmare, and I tried to stop thinking about it, convincing myself that it was just a twisted vision and highly illogical (ironic that I'm bringing such a term up in the tooniverse, where anything can happen).

I walked out and left the room, heading down the hall. I looked at my watch, seeing it was only 7 in the morning, the sun just now rising- and the cravings kicked in, despite I still felt sick from the disturbing dream. _Maybe some food will help me forget, _I thought, walking down to the kitchen, where the Fangface Gang and OC were already awake.

I had forgotten that cartoons had to get up early to air their shows, despite _Fangface _was still just running old episodes (what I wouldn't give to see some new ones), but I suppose being up early became a habit after two seasons, all the while staying up late from all those years of hunting down crooks, masterminds, and monsters. "Morning, WG. You're up early," Kim said in greeting.

"Yeah, we figured you'd be sleeping in with the others," Kite added.

I shrugged. "Eh, didn't feel like going back to sleep," I said simply, sitting down at the table.

"How are you feeling?" BF asked me. "Have you felt any kick- oof!"

William had elbowed him in the ribs.

"What was that for? All I want to know is how she's doing being preg- oof!"

"Shut. Up." William said out of the corner of his mouth, then asked me kindly, "So… We're planning on going out for dinner later. Anywhere particular you feel like going?"

"Does it matter? With her cravings, she'll probably clean out the- OOF!"

This time, Kasandra had elbowed him in the ribs, knocking him clean off his seat. "You know it's not polite to make remarks about others, BF," she said sternly.

"But Puggsy does it all the time!"

"It's true, he does." Fangs agreed, having a plate of donuts in front of him, and he poured ketchup on them… something he likes to eat, next to pizza a-la-mode.

Seeing the ketchup squirt out reminded me of the blood I upchucked in my nightmare, and I felt myself go pale. "Are you okay, WG?" Alyx asked, noticing first. "You don't look so good,"

"Just… feeling a little morning sickness coming on," I replied, standing up. "I'll be right back,"

*Bluuurrrgle!*

I didn't even make it to the door before I vomited, and thank God none of it was blood. "You know… I heard the custodian might be taking early retirement," I heard Edwin say.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I decided to take a drive with Kim later on, to go pick up Biff from Gin's college. "You wouldn't happen to know who raided the kitchen last night, would you?" she asked me as we drove, giving me a sly look. "The cafeteria staff were pretty shocked to see half the cabinets were cleaned out,"

"Yeah… Silver and I felt like having a snack," I said, knowing there was no way of hiding it- unless Kasandra or Hunter had decided to do the same thing. I lied my hand on my stomach, sighing. "Man, only three more days…"

"I know how you feel… And it's really nice what you're doing, WG, I don't care what anyone says."

I arched an eyebrow. "Has someone been saying stuff about me? …Fangpuss wouldn't be one, would he?"

"Oh, no, no… he hasn't."

"Then who has?"

Kim shook her head. "Just some jerks. It's nothing worth hearing. Oh, there's Biff."

I wanted to find out who was running their mouth, but we had already pulled up to the curb, and I figured there was no getting any more info out of Kim. "Hey guys, how you doing WG?" Biff asked, climbing in.

"Good," I replied.

*CRASH!*

"OH!" Kim gasped, and looked behind her, seeing that someone had just slammed into the back of her car, pulled out, and sped off…

In a split second, I looked out the window, my heart freezing as I noticed who sped by. "Oh, God, please don't let it be…" I prayed aloud.

"What? Who?" Biff asked.

I winced, starting to shake again.

"She's back," I whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After hearing about the fender-bender incident, Brielle had demanded that I stayed with her and Puggsy. "There is no way I'm letting that psycho try to kill my baby again!" she snapped, namely to herself as she grabbed a spare blanket and pillow, folding out a mattress from the couch. "Until that creep is caught, or the baby is back in MY stomach, you're staying with us!"

I nodded, holding my stomach. We had it examined once we got back, and thankfully the baby was still okay. "Is Puggsy going to be okay with this?" I asked… I mean, it wasn't going to feel comfortable living with a guy I almost whacked off with a machete.

"If he cares about our kid, he'll have to deal with it," Brielle answered.

_I doubt it… I doubt I'll even be able to deal with it! _I thought, but didn't say. Once Brielle made up her mind, it was hard changing it, and it was set on keeping her baby safe at all costs.

I saw Puggsy walking by, and from the glare in his eye, I could only sum up one thing.

The rest of this week was going to _suck_.


	5. Day Five

_Day Five: Noon_

As if having to share a complex with Brie and Pugs wasn't enough, my bodyguard position had been doubled. Tracker and FF2 hung around, which I didn't mind since we hang out all the time, but we couldn't do anything we'd usually do- no pranks, no fun stunts, absolutely zilch. All we could do was sit around and watch television, talk, share ideas for other stories, or lounge around somewhere. We couldn't even use our wands to do something fun- Edwin advising us that we should only use them for emergencies, and that it would be hazardous to cast spells in the event that they could accidentally strike me and/or Hunter and affect the babies.

In other words, I was bored out of my mind! "What if we struck someone at long-range, so it couldn't bounce back?" I suggested. "Or use a spell that could protect me and Hunter so we don't get hit?"

"You heard the vampire, WG- no spells unless you want to risk a birth-defect," Tracker said sternly.

"I thought you didn't like using wizardry, anyway." FF2 added. "You did say you believed it to be evil, and wouldn't resort to using it unless in an emergency,"

"…Or if I were BORED," I added with a scoff. "C'mon, guys, we need to do SOMETHING other than sit around… Can't we go for a drive, or take a hike, or at least go to a pastry shop?!"

"Not until Jennifer is captured," Tracker told me sternly. "I know you hate this, WG- Hunter hates it too- but it's for the babies' safety."

I groaned, then looked at my stomach. "Child, you had better grow up to be a successful, caring, well-known cartoon from all that I'm doing for you,"

"You're just carrying it for two more days. Brielle will have to carry it for the next 6 months and three weeks," FF2 scoffed.

"Still… if this kid grows up and throws his life away, I'm going to make him wish he was never conceived!"

"…Funny, since you've been wishing that since the week began," Tracker joked.

"Oh, hush and lets… go get something to eat, I'm hungry,"

"When are you NOT hungry?" FF2 joked next, and we got up and headed toward the cafeteria.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I was back in the library after lunch. I didn't want Tracker and FF2 to continue being bored with me, so I told them to take a break… and Sheeba the Amazonian Queen, Hal Hercules, and Charlie the Cat took their places. (Charlie wasn't much of a bodyguard… but having a cute little animal around served as good company). I looked around the shelves for a new book to read- I had read basically every book that caught my interest already, so it was hard to decide what to get next.

Sheeba and Hal stood at the opposite ends of the aisle, and Charlie kept rubbing against my leg purring, while I pondered about what to read. _Fablehaven… Treasure Island… Calvin and Hobbes… that one saga that I hate with a passion… _

"Well if it isn't my high-and-mighty cousin," came the voice of Vera, Sheeba's evil cousin. "I see you're guarding one of those psychotic authors… the one playing Surrogate Mom, is it?"

"Unless you're here to read, you have no business here, Vera." Sheeba said sharply. "And I suggest you watch your tongue when speaking about the authors- otherwise they'll use their magic to turn you into a toad."

"Those brats can't use their spells unless it's in defense- that vampire made it clear to everyone. Unless she can shoot lasers out of her eyes, I highly doubt she can do anything to me, so I can speak my mind if I want to,"

"I doubt you have a mind to speak of," I muttered, walking over to her.

"You're one to talk- you have no mind to allow yourself to get pregnant,"

"I didn't allow myself to, Brielle did. I'm just 'playing surrogate mom' until she's well enough to carry it."

"Ha! Like that could happen- the way she's always getting in trouble with those other meddlers, I'd be surprised if she didn't have a miscarriage-"

*Wham!*

I threw a book at Vera's face, hitting her in the mouth. "I suggest you watch your mouth, bitch, if you know what's good for you,"

Vera snarled, standing up and ready to pounce. "Why you snotty little-" She tried to lunge, but Sheeba stepped in her way. "Out of my way!"

"Don't you dare harm her! You know it's a felony to attack a pregnant woman, and you're already on the security's 'Watch List'," Sheeba said sternly, then turned to me. "And I suggest you handle things less violently, Wherever Girl, otherwise next time no one may help you if you keep causing trouble."

"She started it," I retorted.

"C'mon, lets get out of here," Hal said, leading me out of the library. "Before you hit someone else with a book."

"Better keep an eye on her- she might accidentally give herself and abortion!" Vera called to us as we walked out.

It took all of Hal's strength to hold me back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff and Kite took over after Sheeba and Hal told them about what happened, and boy was I read the riot act. "You should try to control your temper, WG." Biff told me firmly. "You can't go around picking fights as long as you're with child- you don't know what our villains are capable of,"

"Yeah. What if Sheeba couldn't keep Vera back? You know those Amazons are strong warriors, and she would have thrown you through the wall," Kite added sternly.

"She kept talking shit about Brielle and I," I said defensively. "I wasn't going to just stand there and let her run her mouth,"

"Should have just told Brielle or Puggsy, then- they would have shut her up good if they heard that sort of talk."

"If anyone says anything, WG, just tell someone and have them-" Biff began to say.

"Have them what? Stand up for me and fight my fights? What do you think I am, some sort of little kid?" I snapped. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't handle things on my own! So if someone starts going off about me or someone I know, I'm going to make them regret it!"

"Then use your words, otherwise you might get run in for battery." Kite retorted.

"And if I have nothing to say back?"

"Then walk away."

I rolled my eyes. "Like THAT would get them to shut up. They'd just keep talking behind my back…"

"So let them talk. They'll regret it later…" Biff told me. "Right now, think about the baby more than yourself before you start off on someone. You've already got one psycho after you- you don't need any more creeps on your back."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I hated it when people had a point, but I decided to listen to Biff and Kite. I managed to convince them to let me walk to the bathroom on my own… though Charlie still followed me to keep guard and run for help just in case. I was near the restrooms when I heard my name getting brought up in conversation, and I saw Puggsy, Fangface, and Rudolph standing on the other side of the corner. I leaned against the wall, deciding to eavesdrop…

"Yeah, I'm disgusted- disturbed even." Puggsy was saying harshly. "Some girl who I hardly know, who's a total nut-job who can't take care of herself, is carrying my kid and has some homicidal maniac chasing after her, so I guess my kid would be better off dead! I oughtta divorce my wife for making such a stupid mistake!"

I covered my mouth to keep myself from gasping, then took off down the hall, tears forming in my eyes. "WG?" Biff called as I raced past him and Kite. "What's wrong?"

I ran straight to the room, shutting the door and locking it behind me, then fell on my bed. No one was in the room, I was alone… and I cried my eyes dry into the night. The door opened and I quickly turned my head away, pretending to be asleep. I heard Brielle hush someone and they walked on, heading to their own room.

I didn't want to talk to her… I didn't want her to regret her choice like I did.


	6. Day Six

_Day Six: Early in the AM…_

I had decided to stay in bed that day, lying there and staring at the tv, watching as Gilligan found an ape in his hammock… but humor had no effect on me today, and I spaced off into the depths of my mind, lurking through the sorrow that filled my soul. …The last time I felt this way was when I overheard Jennifer and the rest of my dumbass sisters talk about how stupid or disgusting or childish I was, only this time I couldn't crawl under my mattress to sob.

I could take hurtful comments from my sisters (they grow old after a couple years), and the local villains (they're evil, so it's okay to knock their lights out), but to hear it from a friend…

Granted Pugs and I aren't exactly on a 'friendship' basis, but I still found him to be a good acquaintance… in a loud-mouth, insulting, short-tempered sort of way. I didn't exactly know how he saw me (other than annoying, like every other person he'd meet), considering I wasn't a villain- save for a couple dastardly ideas and the 'machete' incident- and took part in helping us take down Marcus, all the while save his kid from a fatal… fate… so I couldn't really tell whether he saw me as just another [annoying] friend, or as a [trustful] enemy.

Though, I guess I got my answer last night.

"_Yeah I'm disgusted, disturbed even…" _his words rang in my mind. "_…my child would be better off dead… I oughtta divorce my wife…" _It didn't just hurt, but it brought forth Jennifer's comment of calling the preborn infant an abomination.

_Is that how he sees it, too…? _I wondered, wincing a bit. _No… he can't. You saw how pissed he was a few days ago when she tried shoving me down a flight of stairs, he cares about the kid… I guess he just… maybe… I don't know…_

"WG, are you feeling okay?" Brielle asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah… why?" I replied, forcing myself to show a bit of my nonchalant personality in order to keep her from sensing my depression… though, considering Brie and I are practically the same person, I doubt it would be easy.

"You look pretty upset, like you've been crying… plus it's eight o'clock and you haven't tried beating everyone to the breakfast buffet yet."

I sighed. "I didn't get much sleep last night, and I feel nauseas…" I wish I could come up with a bitter alibi. "I'm just going to stick around here for the day."

Brielle arched an eyebrow, suspicious. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with what some of the villains have been saying, would it?"

I scoffed. "Like I give a shit about what they say." _It's what your husband has been saying. _I added inside my head. "I just want to get some rest, okay? I'll meet up with you guys later."

It was another lie, but she either bought it, or understood that I wanted to be alone. Either way, she left without another word.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I finally turned off the television when _Junior _came on, not feeling like relating myself to Arnold Schwarzenegger. I had spent most of the day lying on the couch, eating a bit of junkfood (I didn't really feel like eating, but I didn't want the baby to starve), vomiting a bit in the bathroom once or twice, or browsing around some of Brielle's stuff (despite she threatened to pummel me if I did- but hey, I'm pregnant, so she can't do a thing… yet). I found some old pictures of her deceased family, a spare set of daggers, and some videogames that belonged to Puggsy.

Despite my thrill to snoop, my heart wasn't into it, as I was still depressed. I went and lied back down on the couch, staring at the ceiling, my mind taking a philosophical turn. _Why did the baby have to enter my stomach? Why didn't it remain in Brielle's womb? How did Marcus know she was even pregnant, and why did he want to harm the child? How did Jennifer get to this world in the first place? Why does she want to ruin my life? Does she hate me? …Does Puggsy hate me? _I kept asking, though I found no answers, and drifted to sleep.

I was awaken shortly after I fell asleep when my bladder kicked in, and I made a bee-line for the bathroom (when you're pregnant, there's no such thing as 'holding it in'). I ran into the bathroom, coming out a short 20 seconds later. I walked down the small hallway back to the living room…

Seeing I wasn't alone right as Jennifer shoved me against the wall. "Miss me, sis?" she said viciously, as she gripped my throat.

"How…?" I choked, trying to push her away, but she tightened her grip, cutting off my air.

"Here's how it's going to be: you're going to come back to reality with me, forget about this screwed-up world and your retarded friends, and act mature for once…" She drew a knife, grinning. "…Right after I get rid of some unnecessary carry-on."

"N—"

Before I could react, before I could scream, before I could even breathe, she stabbed the knife into my stomach. I writhed in pain, hearing a baby's horrifying cry, seeing Jennifer's obnoxious evil grin widen as she pushed the blade deeper.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"WG! Wake up!"

I gasped, my eyes shooting open, seeing Puggsy shaking my shoulders, freeing me of another traumatizing vision. "W-What…?" I said, both shocked and relieved at the same time.

"You were moving around in your sleep and making a ruckus," Puggsy told me. "And you were crying a bit too. You have a nightmare or something?"

I nodded. "Y-Yeah… I dreamt Jennifer broke in and stabbed me with a knife," I didn't want to bring up why she did, not wanting to upset Puggsy the way she did previously.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about her. Joe and Ken said that they saw some security clips of some cloaked figure ranshacktifying her face."

"Who was it?"

Puggsy shrugged. "They couldn't figure it out. Whoever it was moved pretty quick and kept their face hidden good."

"I hope it's enough to keep her away…" I paused, seeing a suspicious look on his face.

"Say, how do you know it was a 'she', or what her name was? You know her?"

Cat's out of the bag now. "Yeah… I didn't want the rest of the gang to know this, but… she's my sister."

He developed a surprised look on his face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… You have a sister, and she's trying to yankify you back to reality AND kill my child? Sheesh, and I thought _you_ were the psychotical one in your family."

"Yeah… she's been trying to force me to do things I don't want to do- dress up, wear make-up, watch that damn movie-saga that I refuse to mention… she wants me to be some sort of material-girl, rather than a tomboy, and keeps telling me to 'grow up'. …She hates your guys' show, too."

"Yikes… well that would explain why she doesn't want you carrying my kid."

I nodded solemnly.

"Alright, get some sleep. You're safe now that your sister's outta here," He began walking away.

"Puggsy?"

He turned around. "Yeah, WG?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest, looking at him face-to-face, holding back my tears. "How… what do you think of me carrying your kid? Truthfully?"

He paused, a bit uneasy, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes turned to the ground. "It's… not exactly how I pictured having my first child, and it's a little weird…"

"Disgusting and disturbing, right?"

"Uh, no. However your sister sees it is way different than how I-"

"I heard you."

He gave me a look. "What?"

I turned away. "I heard you talking with Fangface and Rudolph yesterday… you said you were disgusted and disturbed about this whole situation, and how you thought the child would be better off dead, AND that you'd divorce Brielle…" The tears had broken loose now, and I couldn't stop them. "I know I was pretty upset the first time I found out, and was pretty appalled, but I didn't find it to be abominable… I'm actually over it… I just figured you'd be, too."

What I heard next shocked me more than my nightmares- Puggsy was chuckling. With a heavy sigh, he sat back down. "I was speaking sarcastically, WG."

I gave him a look. "Huh?"

"Yeah. Here's what really happened…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

_What Really Happened…_

"(grr) Gosh, you really thing the custodian is going to quit?" Fangface asked Puggsy.

Puggsy looked down at the carpet. "Well, considering all the vomit-stains, I wouldn't blame him…" he replied.

They came across Rudolph and Basel just then. "Thank GOD I'm back in my own body," Basel was stating. "I can finally reach the top shelf again,"

"Funny, you didn't seem concerned about that when you tried to take over my position," Rudolph sneered.

"Hey, don't blame me- those authors practically put the idea in my head with their hijinks, remember?" He looked over at Puggsy just then. "And speaking of authors, how's your 'second wife' doing, runt?"

"_I suddenly have an urge to put Basel through unmerciful pain and suffering," I commented._

"_You weren't the only one… but it gets worser," Puggsy continued…_

"Ooh, ooh, who's he talking about, Pugs?" Fangface asked, not getting the joke.

"He's referring to WG being pregnant with my kid, nit-wolf," Puggsy replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah… (grr) Forgot about that."

"How is she doing, anyway?" Rudolph asked. "I heard she threw a book at Vera today,"

"Yeah, Biff and Kite were having a word with her earlier. Hal said she was pretty upset," Puggsy replied.

"Being pregnant with your child, I don't blame her," Basel scoffed. "I'm surprised you're not fazed by the situation. You'd think that after hearing how your wife basically impregnated another woman- especially one you have just met- you'd be ashamed, even mortified, to live with it. It's any wonder why you haven't changed your name and left the country out of disgust. Are you even disturbed in the slightest?"

"_That guy must have a death-wish the size of Saturn." I commented, scowling._

"_He was running his mouth alright, and that's when I said…"_

He sneered. "Yeah, I'm disgusted- disturbed even. Some girl who I hardly know, who's a total nut-job who can't take care of herself, is carrying my kid and has some homicidal maniac chasing after her, so I guess my kid would be better off dead! I oughtta divorce my wife for making such a stupid mistake!" Puggsy then grabbed Basel by the collar. "What WG is doing is a huge favor, especially for Brielle and I. We may not like each other too much, but we're willing to set that aside so that the baby can live. If it weren't for her, that baby would be gone, and Brielle would be a wreck. Just because you don't have a kid of your own- let alone even found a girlfriend- doesn't mean you and the rest of the creepos around here have the right to insult her OR my kid."

Basel shoved him away. "Bah! That little whelp will probably be messed up by the time its born, just for having your DNA," he snapped, then stormed off. "I hope it wastes the best years of your life!"

Rudolph shook his head. "Don't get upset. He's just jealous because two hansom men are going to be fathers, and he's having trouble getting a date with the Cobra Queen," he said, patting Puggsy on the back.

"(grr) Aw, thanks, Rudolph! (grr) Never thought you found me hansom, too," Fangface said, bashfully.

Rudolph gave him a look. "Oh, um, actually Fangface, I was referring to the fact that my wife, Julia, is with child as well. Twins, actually. They're due any day now."

"Hey, congratulations, your highness." Puggsy said.

0o0o0o0o0

"Please don't let them be another set of Puggsy-look-alikes…" I commented.

"Ah, shut up." Puggsy sneered. "Anyway, that's what really happened. Basel was just being a jerk, and I snapped at him."

I was relieved, but still felt uneasy. "But, if you're okay with it, why have you been glaring at me all week?"

He gave me a critical look. "Does the word 'machete' ring a bell?"

Ah.

I shrugged a bit. "It was the hormones." I said innocently.

"Riiiiiight," Puggsy replied, rolling his eyes. "I will admit, I was just as creepified as you were- but hey, it's natural, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Plus, the baby will be back in Brielle's stomach tomorrow, where it belongs."

"Exactly, and we won't have to worry about any consequences- unless your sister is dumb enough to come back."

"If she does, she's going to go through the same thing the other villains are going through,"

He arched an eyebrow. "What's that?"

I pulled out my machete, which I happened to keep nearby (for defense, mostly). "A one-way ticket to pain and agony."

He shook his head and patted me on the back. "Get some sleep, WG."

I lied down as he headed back to his bedroom, able to sleep peacefully now that two of my problems were over.


	7. Day Seven

_Day Seven: Sometime late in the morning…_

I stood with Brielle in the infirmary, as Edwin analyzed some charts on a clipboard and looked at a sample of her blood through a microscope. "Well, it's official. The virus is out of your system completely." He told her. "It's safe for the baby to be back in your stomach,"

Brielle smiled, and I couldn't help but smile too. "Shall we?" I asked.

"What are we waiting for?" Brielle replied, and we fused together into one anime-looking character.

Edwin rubbed his chin, smiling as he studied some data, chuckling a bit. "What's so funny?" Brie/I asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing… just picturing Puggsy's reaction if- in some rare case- the child turned out like WG." He replied, then walked out.

_I don't like how he said that… _Brielle thought.

_Ah, he's just pulling our leg, _I assured her. _I mean, what are the odds, the baby having my DNA? All I did was carry it… it won't inherit any traits of mine… will it?_

_Hard to say… I don't know much about surrogate parenting._

_Well, that makes two of us. But, c'mon, you and Pugs were the ones who conceived it- KEEP THOSE MEMORIES OUT OF MY BRAIN!- so, rightfully, you're his rightful parents. …Though I'd appreciate a Mother's Day gift-_

_Alright, that's enough!_

We stayed together for another ten-minutes, just to be sure the baby ended up in her stomach, then defused. I walked with Brielle to the doctor's office to analyze her stomach on an ultrasound, and sure enough she was pregnant. "Congrats, Brie, you're gonna be a mom again," I said. "…I mean, not that you're pregnant with a different kid, but- oh you know what I mean."

She rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Thanks, WG. I really appreciate it," she told me.

I shrugged. "Ah, I'm your creator, I have to watch out for ALL my OC. I also hate it when someone's trying to give a child a birth defect or abort it. Plus it was kinda fun… It was a weird experience, don't make me do it again."

She laughed and walked out of the room, meeting Puggsy halfway. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"It's back where it belongs," Brielle told him.

He put an arm around her, walking off. He looked back at me once and- I am not kidding- smiled at me, then the two disappeared around the corner.

"Looks like you didn't goof up… for once." Came a voice from behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "The only time I ever goofed up was when I wrote your character." I retorted. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Yes… though I question why you wrote the idea in the first place. Sounds a bit twisted, even for you."

"It's the tooniverse, dude. There's going to be a LOT of twisted ideas… and I have a feeling this is just the beginning of it."

"Whatever it leads to, keep me out of it."

"No promises."

I could feel them sneer and turn away, ready to leave.

"Oh, by the way… thanks for getting rid of Jennifer, for me."

A pause, maybe short enough for them to shrug. "You helped my family, the least I could do was return a favor… Just watch yourself. Next time, I may not be around."

There was a draft, and I turned around, seeing they had gone. "Keep telling yourself that, Lamone."

With that, I walked down the hall to look for Tracker and FF2… and give some certain villains a hard time.

_End._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, there you have it! Seven chapters of insanity! …Now if you'll excuse me, I have a therapy appointment to get to.

Review if you please… just hold back all flames and straight jackets.


End file.
